


Cuando éramos jóvenes

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, Post 11x02
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Tiempo después, en una fiesta, Tony la encontró y comprobó que había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Había otras que sí





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está muy influido por "When We Were Young", de Adele sin llegar a ser un songfic. Bastante escabechina fue ya la partida de mi personaje favorito de NCIS, como para aceptar que además ahora esté muerta en teoría. Me niego, ya está. El guiño televisivo es a _Good Behavior_ , que de momento me tiene enganchada.  
> Gracias a mi socia, Ati, por darle un beteo rápido.

Vestidito negro, tacones de aguja, bolso de mano. Algunas combinaciones nunca pasaban de moda. Por algo el _look_ llevaba tantas décadas en boga y sin duda aguantaría en la cresta de la ola muchas más. “Algunas cosas nunca cambian”, pensó mientras la contemplaba largamente con ojos soñadores y nostálgicos desde el otro lado de la sala, “aunque casi nunca son así de buenas”.

Había advertido su presencia. Por supuesto, sus sentidos de ninja seguían funcionando a la perfección. Mirada felina y traviesa, le observó curvando los labios de esa forma tan sutil y tan suya. Le estaba retando a acercarse, a eliminar la distancia que los separaba al menos en aquella sala atestada de calvos tripudos y aburridos de risa estridente y floreros cargados de bótox que rechazaban los canapés y encadenaban una copa tras otra. Tony echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, dictaminó que el Secretario de Marina no sufriría un atentado inminente y recogió el guante invisible. Había tanto de lo que hablar que, por una vez, sería original.

—Disculpe, ¿trabaja aquí?—rompió el hielo parafraseando una serie. Dudaba que la siguiera, lo más moderno relacionado con la cultura popular que Ziva conocía debía de continuar siendo _Sonrisas y lágrimas_.  
—¿Qué le hace pensar que trabajo aquí?

Tony enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. Ziva le sonreía. Algunas cosas sí cambiaban. Rio con suavidad y la señaló, necesitaba un segundo de vista baja y distracción para ganar tiempo. Qué corto era el vestido. ¿Dónde guardaba sus armas? Porque las llevaba, sin duda. El peinado lo disimulaba bien desde la distancia, pero ella también portaba un pinganillo.

—No puedo creerme que alguien como usted esté sola—le siguió la corriente con un ronroneo y un pasito para tenerla aún más próxima. Su perfume también era nuevo.  
—Lo estoy.  
—Yo también.

“Te he echado de menos”, le dijo en su mente mientras se le ocurrían otras formas menos dulces de formular la misma idea. Podía soltárselas como una retahíla de reproches y acusaciones, convertir en eso su inesperado reencuentro y pasar otra eternidad lamentándose, la elección era suya. Lo cierto era que teniéndola allí, bella como una estrella de cine o la protagonista de una canción siempre demasiado inalcanzable para el pobre diablo que le cantaba, no sabía cuál de los dos había sido más cobarde la última vez.

—Pensé que te habías mudado al extranjero—continuó ante el silencio de ella, cuyos ojos, como siempre, eran tan elocuentes que Tony se preguntó si quizá habría llegado la hora—a un país pequeño allá por el Mediterráneo, ¿Israel se llamaba? Refréscame la memoria.  
—Ahora estoy aquí.  
—¿Definitivamente?  
—Esta noche.  
—Oh, de acuerdo.

Manteniendo la fachada de calma por no darse media vuelta, echar a andar y fingir que la breve conversación no había tenido lugar, se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de la americana. De inmediato sintió a Ziva tensarse ligeramente, como calibrando la amenaza y valorando la posibilidad de tener que abalanzarse sobre él para neutralizarla. Lento y limpio igual que si de una pistola se tratara, sacó el teléfono móvil, se lo mostró a Ziva y abrió la cámara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Tony?—masculló en tono bajo, como si de pronto temiera que la escucharan.  
—Llevarme un recuerdo por si esta es la última vez.

Dejó la frase ahí, prefería no completarla. En la imagen de la pantalla, Ziva le observaba, inquieta y digna, tal y como la recordaba en más de un momento que prefería olvidar. Cuanto más la miraba, más ganas le daban de agarrarla de la muñeca, llevársela al exterior y decirle eso que ni siquiera en el instante en que la perdía fue capaz de pronunciar. Ella se quedó algo más cerca, pero también corta. ¿Seguiría en pie su declaración velada y vacía de amor? Sus iris oscuros así lo contaban. Tony decidió que no le bastaba.

—La oferta sigue ahí.  
—¿Cajeros de supermercado?

Tony asintió y la sonrisa de Ziva al fin fue limpia, sin dobleces. No podía dejarla marchar. Se negaba a creer que era demasiado tarde justo porque llevaba siéndolo tanto tiempo. Ziva se llevó la mano al auricular, le estarían diciendo algo. Por supuesto, qué estúpido había sido. El resto de israelíes camuflados que guardaban la fiesta junto con otros tantos escoltas les habrían oído conversar y ahora estarían partiéndose de la risa a su costa. Efectivamente, así era, pues Ziva rio con suavidad, respondió algo en su idioma y Tony se sintió en un _déjà-vu_ cuando lo barrió de abajo arriba con la vista igual que años atrás. Le había hecho sentir tan pequeño y absurdo. La misma sensación de irritación agolpándosele en el estómago volvía. Lo sabía, en aquel momento debería haber cogido a esa monada de acento exótico y lengua afilada y haberla sacado a rastras de la oficina. A la larga se habrían ahorrado tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

—Saluda a tus amigos de mi parte—Se palmeó la frente, teatral—. Ah, qué tonto, que me están oyendo.  
—Malachi te manda saludos a ti también.

¿Cómo? ¿Que Ben-Gidon estaba allí con su cara de caballo y no lo había visto? Se hacía viejo, estaba perdiendo facultades por momentos. Siguiendo la línea de la mirada de Ziva lo localizó al fin. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de “hola” silencioso, le dejó la insulsa copa sin alcohol al primer camarero que pasó, se volvió y comenzó a alejarse. Si esos dos estaban enrollados y querían cachondearse, que fuera a costa de otro. Sería un bufón, pero no un payaso. Aunque cada día que pasaba se sentía más tentado de comprarse una máscara terrorífica e ir atemorizando por ahí a la gente como si se hubiera colado en _It_. Solo que no lo pensaba en serio. Sin embargo, a ratos sonaba más que tentador.

—¿Tiene que ser de cajeros?—Tony giró la cabeza. Ziva ya no se reía—Odio trabajar de rostro al público.  
—Cara. Se dice “de cara al público”—la corrigió sin poder evitar alegrarse un poco. Ziva asintió.  
—Lo sé.

Con cuidado para no deshacerse el peinado de peluquería, Ziva se despojó del auricular, se lo guardó en la mano izquierda y le tendió la derecha a Tony. Era una locura, no podía acabar bien, precisamente por eso él también se quitó el pinganillo, se los entregaron a Malachi a la salida y no miraron atrás.


End file.
